El ángel y la princesa
by Chia Moon
Summary: Después de una vida de luchas, Mimi Tachikawa descubre que la suerte está de su parte y es una legítima heredera de una gran fortuna y un castillo que esconde más secretos que polvo. Aunque esto último, será lo que dictaminará su futuro.


Este es para el evento del Mimato del ranking M que se celebró.

 **Paring:** Mimato

 **Características:** Ángel: Caido en el pecado. Ha sido atrapado. Cadenas. Corrupción. Animal importante: Mantis.

 **Género:** Fantasy/romance

Estado: Completo.

* * *

 **El Ángel y la princesa.**

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

Mimi Tachikawa apoyó las manos sobre la mesa frente a su abogado. El hombre le sonrió mientras subía sus gafas de montura negra. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios mientras que el rostro atónito de la joven no dejaba lugar a dudas de su confusión.

—Lo digo muy en serio, Mimi.

Jou Kido había dejado atrás ya los días en que ser un joven apuesto le daba derecho a meter las narices entre los libros. Ahora, todo un madurito guapo que se empeñaba en usar gafas en vez de lentes de contacto, solo conocía los términos jurídicos y las leyes.

Mimi sabía que era le mejor abogado de la ciudad y le sorprendía que hiciera una broma como aquella. Pero por la forma en que sus dedos se movían sobre la mesa con impaciencia y borraba la sonrisa cordial, comprendió que no era mentira.

—Tenías toda la razón e hiciste bien en gastarte ese dinero para buscar en tu árbol genealógico. Eres toda una duquesa, con una herencia billonaria y, sorpréndete, un castillo incluido. ¿No quisiste ser siempre una princesa?

Mimi colocó la espalda recta y se sacudió el cabello hacia un lado.

—Siempre he sido una princesa sin necesidad de título.

—Bueno, ahora lo tienes.

Mimi brilló. En su sonrisa, en su baile, en su carcajada.

Después de haber estado trabajando como una mula de bailarina por años, de haber luchado contra las habladurías o de que siempre pensara que simplemente servía para furcia, se le habían abierto las puertas del cielo.

Y era un cielo que no pensaba dejar pasar por nada del mundo.

—¿Cuál es la trampa? —preguntó, no obstante—. Esto parece un cuento de hadas. Tú sabes.

Jou volvió a optar por su sonrisa afable. Era un abogado demasiado bueno.

—Solo coger mi pluma y perder unos minutos firmando papeles. Oh. ¿Y qué tal hacer una visita al banco, montarnos en un coche e irte a tu nuevo hogar?

Mimi casi ronroneo.

—Eso suena genial.

—

Su sueño desde niña fue vivir en un castillo, vestirse con vestidos de princesa. Llevar una tiara y tener a alguien que hiciera las cosas por ella. Un sueño que se truncó en el mismo momento en que descubrió que debía de pagar para conseguir las cosas y que el dinero del monopoli era inservible y hasta catalogado de estafa en el mundo real.

La caída de sus ilusiones llegó cuando su padre terminó en la bancarrota y pasó de ser la niña mimada a convertirse en la chica de tacones que tenía que buscarse las habichuelas.

La idea de buscar en sus raíces llegó con su trabajo de historia para la universidad. Descubrir que sus orígenes era algo confuso la llevó a indagar hasta el punto de acudir a uno de sus conocidos, quien le presentó Jou Kido.

De ahí hasta el día presente pasó todo un ciclo de dolor, lágrimas y hartura. Pero por suerte, rendirse no fue la opción más obvia y ganó el esfuerzo.

La prueba era el enorme castillo que se cernía frente a ella, con sus gruesas paredes y ventanales enormes de los que seguramente entraría a raudales la luz. Con lo que ella la amaba.

La pesada puerta se abrió cuando Jou la empujó con el hombro tras meter la gran llave. Nunca en su vida había visto una y hasta le pareció cosa de magia.

No solo tenía su alcancía llena. Poseía nuevas ropas y un flamante deportivo que no había podido evitar comprarse. Era una diva nueva en toda regla.

—Huele un poco a cerrado, pero nada que no arregle una buena ventilación, ambientadores y un poco de perfume.

—También un poco de jabón con olor —ironizó ella haciendo una mueca ante una extensa capa de polvo sobre lo que parecían muebles antiguos—. ¿Es que nadie lo ha mantenido limpio?

—Claro que no. Este castillo estaba abandonado a la espera de la llegada de su nueva dueña. Sinceramente, no quiero creerme lo que las malas lenguas hablaban.

Jou se estremeció y Mimi no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Si iba a recibir algo que traía consigo una terrorífica leyenda necesitaba conocerla al menos. Aunque estaba segura de que, con unos cuantos retoques, ella sería capaz de solucionarlo y demostrar que su castillo podía ser digno de un ensueño.

—Cuéntamelo.

Jou la miró en súplica más ella no dio el brazo a torcer. Finalmente, el abogado se rindió. Sabía de sobras que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había forma posible de sacárselo.

Buscó la silla más cercana y tras quitarle el polvo todo lo que le permitió su caro pañuelo, le ofreció que se sentara. Mimi lo hizo con curiosidad y Jou se puso de cuclillas frente a ella. En cualquier otro momento podría haber pensado que iban a hacer otra cosa que hablar, hasta podría llegar a sentir el cosquilleo nacer en su nuca de deseo. En realidad, todo aquello la excitaba.

Descubrir cosas nuevas, lanzarse a la aventura, siempre eran excitantes desde que pasó la adolescencia. De niña, confesaba, era bastante tiquismiquis en esos asuntos. Pero en ese instante, estaba desbordante de excitación y por un instante dudó si se trataría de su sexualidad emergiendo como pasaba en las películas.

Sin embargo, Jou no se movió ni un ápice y tampoco la tocó. Se subió las gafas y tragó.

—Se cuentan muchas leyendas acerca de esta zona, del castillo en concreto. Hay una leyenda que habla de un hombre maldito, muy guapo y apuesto, pero desgraciado. Se cuenta que su cuerpo era translucido y que cualquier mano que osara tocarle con deseos impuros, atravesaría su cuerpo fantasmal. Cualquier persona que lo viera sería maldita para siempre.

Mimi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo en mi casa un fantasma todo buenorro que podría maldecirme si lo tocara?

—Eso dicen las leyendas. Pero ya ves cómo está todo. ¿Realmente crees que alguien disfrutaría viviendo rodeado de tanta suciedad? Ni un fantasma podría.

Mimi soltó una carcajada limpia y divertida. Las paredes parecieron vibrar y se cubrió los labios.

—He de contratar a gente para trabajar aquí o será demasiado para mí.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Ella sonrió tentada.

—Para nada. Pero recuerda que prometiste quedarte conmigo un tiempo.

—Como mande la princesa.

—

Mimi tardó siete semanas en asentarse, contratar un equipo de limpieza que no tuviera miedo de las leyendas y contratar a un interiorista especialista en castillos y restauración. Mientras las obras se llevaron a cabo fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza y cada día parecía más pesado que el anterior.

Cuando finalmente fue dueña y señora de su tiempo, lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño de espuma en su nueva bañera y dejar que las horas se le fueran. Tenía contratado el personal suficiente como para hacerse cargo y ella tenía a sus espaldas el dinero necesario para vivir a cuerpo de rey. Muchos años de espera habían dado sus frutos.

Con Jou encargándose de todo, podía estar completamente tranquila. Solo esperaba no tener que robárselo por más tiempo a su prometida —de la cual tuvo conciencia la tercera noche de su reunión y que rápidamente le bajó la lívido por el abogado—.

Sin embargo, continuaba algo frustrada y no comprendía por qué. Generalmente, sentir apetencia por un varón era algo que había llegado en ciertas épocas y, desde luego, esa no lo era.

Más bien era algo que sentía con más fuerza desde que estaba en su nuevo hogar. ¿Lo habría aumentado la curiosa historia contada por Jou?

Decidió dejar de preocuparse y, si se ponía más irritable, ya se vestiría de gala y saldría a trasnochar a una de esas discotecas donde solo aceptaban niños ricos y las que nunca le habían dejado entrar. Quizás hasta pescaba otro billonario como ella.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo más inquieta se sentía. No comprendía el sentimiento y pese a estar en una cama de sábanas limpias, duchada y estrenando pijama, continuaba notando que algo no le encajaba.

Así que como una buena niña se levantó para ir a por un vaso de leche caliente. Podía ser un castillo, pero se negaba a no tener ciertas modernidades y cuando su microondas saltó, volvió a sentir un extraño deseo carnal que estaba segura de que no se calmaría con un vasito de líquido expulsado por las ubres de una vaca.

Suspiró frustrada a contentarse consigo misma cuando escuchó algo extraño. Un tintineo. Lejos. Desde alguna parte tras las paredes del castillo.

Dejó el vaso a un lado y agudizó el oído todo lo que pudo para seguir la dirección del sonido. Quizás era un ventanal abierto que hiciera mover algún cuadro cerca.

Pero a medida que bajaba escaleras y la profundidad del castillo se abría paso entre telarañas y sonidos chirriantes, sopesó que no.

—Nota mental: contratar a un equipo para que limpie los fondos. No sabía que había un pasillo por aquí.

Presionó un hueco en la pared que se hundió bajo su peso, llevándosela consigo. El grito que expulsó quedó cubierto bajo el cierre de la pesada puerta falsa.

Tragada por su propio castillo.

—

Odiaba el ruido. A los humanos. Odiaba el cielo. Odiaba la existencia de sí mismo. Todo lo que un ángel caído como él podía albergar. Soportar su mundo entre esas húmedas paredes, sufrir el paso del tiempo sin envejecer o morir mientras los humanos fallecían, frágiles y delicados, para los que solo su señor tenía ojos.

Irónico. Un ser superior protegiéndolos mientras sus hijos de verdad, aquellos que poseían alas y eran creados a su semejanza más que los humanos, decaían y perdían sus alas por culpa de su ignorancia.

"Os hice demasiado perfectos para que pudierais proteger lo imperfecto, Yamato. Solo has de comprenderlo".

Pero él no lo comprendía y se reveló.

Su desgracia fue caer en manos de un viejo cazador de ángeles que lo ató de por vida a un muro y unas cadenas malditas.

Se fue convirtiendo en un ángel caído. Un paria. Dios jamás volvió a por él. No le salvó. Él era su ser perfecto que podría salvarse el culo solo.

Y lo peor de todo es que a medida que vivía más tiempo en ese lugar los pecados de los humanos se le contagiaban. Pasó del hambre al odio, del odio a la envidia y ahora, tras tantos años, estaba estancado en el deseo carnal. Él, que nunca había sentido el deseo sexual en sus carnes. Existían rumores de los ángeles no tenían sexo, por eso estaban dibujados en murales como niños de sexualidad cuestionable. Sin embargo, él tenía entre sus piernas un instrumento carnal, doloroso y tan duro que podía verlo empujar contra su pantalón roído.

Y lo peor de todo es que había descubierto que con la llegada de humanos a la parte superior del castillo su deseo crecía más. Tenía pocos poderes gracias a las cadenas, pero el oído y el olfato los tenía todavía desarrollados y aunque se alegraba de no tener activado el don del pensamiento, le había sido suficiente con su oído para escuchar y descubrir que alguien (una mujer al parecer), se había mudado a vivir al dichoso castillo del que él quería salir.

Y lo peor de todo, es que esa hembra humana parecía estar ansiosa sexualmente. Y no ayudaba su olor a su pobre erección.

No había sentido interés nunca en humanos.

Hasta que la vio caer justo delante de él.

—

Maldiciendo, se frotó el trasero mientras intentaba descubrir a cuatro patas dónde se encontraba. Había rodado por unas escaleras y finalmente, se detuvo cuando no hubo más inercia.

Pero eso le daría más tarde unos cuantos moretones y un dolor de cabeza.

—Definitivamente tengo que arreglar esta parte del castillo —protestó poniéndose en pie.

Giró en redondo y agradeció la leve luz que se filtraba por una de las rocas. Alumbraba lo que a simple vista parecía una mazmorra. No era de extrañar que en aquel tipo de castillo existieran, así que no se sorprendió al encontrar una mesa con útiles que a simple vista parecían tan siniestros como oxidados.

El tintineo regresó a sus oídos guiándola hasta una pared, la más cercana a ella. Tanteó con los dedos hasta dar con unas argollas. Y gritó cuando descubrió que no estaban tan vacías como había esperado.

—¿Qué diablos? —masculló.

—Todavía no, humana.

La voz le llegó ronca, cercana y condenadamente sexual. Como si estuviera cerca de un orgasmo negado.

Pese al terror se excitó. Y eso **no** era bueno.

Soltó un grito, angustiada y rodeó la instancia para subir escaleras arriba de nuevo, encerrarse en su dormitorio y atrincherarse hasta que llegó su nueva asistente personal a despertarla.

Más tarde, los bajó a todos los posibles escaleras abajo.

Y sí, había un hombre enganchado a las cadenas, delgado, con el cabello rubio cayéndole a cada lado de su cuerpo y una mirada feroz y azulada que se clavaba en ella como si pudiera desnudarla.

—

Cuando las cadenas desaparecieron de alrededor de sus muñecas lo primero que hizo fue borrarse de la memoria de todas las personas a su alrededor. Todas. Menos una. La chica que le miraba con los ojos de par en par mientras el resto de personas desaparecía uno por uno del lugar para retomar sus quehaceres con total naturalidad.

Se frotó las muñecas y se impulsó hasta ponerse en pie. Las piernas le fallaron y dio de bruces contra la mesa junto a ellos. Chasqueó la lengua y esperó a que su cuerpo se aclimatara.

Ella continuaba tensa en medio de la celda. Sus ojos bailaban por su cuerpo, como si pudiera desnudarle de ese modo. No le importó. La idea que tenía para ella era claramente un pecado. Y cuanto más preparado estuviera, mejor se lo pondría.

En el momento en que su cuerpo se adecuó, se volvió hacia ella, tirando con brusquedad y pegando sus cuerpos. Ella reaccionó con un jadeo.

—Ah, no. Ni hablar. No sé qué eres o cuanto llevas ahí atado, pero necesitas una ducha, un corte de pelo y lavarte esos dientes, chaval.

—No —forcejeó.

Ella lo hizo más y mejor.

—Sí. No sé qué diantres les has hecho a mis trabajadores para que te olviden así como si nada, así que deduzco que es algo por lo que tendría que gritar. Pero no sé si es que estás haciendo algo con mis nervios o no, pero lo que sí sé es que mi olfato funciona de maravilla. A la ducha. Ya.

En su vida como ángel jamás había necesitado asearse.

Tampoco una mujer le había ordenado algo tan severamente. Hasta la voz de Dios era suave y directa, cálida. La de ella era chillona y autoritaria.

No le quedó más remedio que obedecerla. Y oye, el agua caliente sentaba de maravilla.

—

Mimi esperó impaciente, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. Si debería de cambiarse de ropa. Abrir la ventana y gritar o simplemente tirarse en la cama y abrir las piernas para que él no tuviera que hacer mucho trabajo.

Porque sabía que iba a acostarse con ese hombre. O ser. Lo que fuera.

Pero había algo en ella que la hacía sentirse tranquila y cómoda y no sabía qué era exactamente. Hasta que sintió que alguien le apoyaba una mano en el hombro.

Gritó en silencio, pues no salió tono alguno de su boca.

Un joven ataviado de los pies a la cabeza de blanco la miraba con unos ojos azules, diferentes a los que el hombre en la ducha y a la vez semejantes. Cuando habló, su voz sonó dulzona, pícara y como si fuera una canción maravillosa.

—Mi nombre es Takeru. Soy el ángel de la esperanza. Sí, como esos que salen en la biblia y esas cosas. Todo eso nos lo inventamos nosotros para esconder la verdad a los humanos. Has liberado a mi hermano y te lo agradezco, humana. Desgraciadamente, mi hermano ha pecado demasiado como para volver al cielo conmigo, así que me temo que ha de quedarse aquí. No quiero que se convierta en un ángel negro. Puede sobrevivir como un ángel caído y tú puedes hacer que no caiga en ese bucle. Sé que es horroroso lo que pido, lo sé —continuó sin que ella pudiera hablar si quiera—. Pero desde que has entrado a este lugar has sido capaz de sentirle y tu cuerpo parece tener la capacidad de atraerlo y de calmarlo del mismo modo que él contigo. Es como los humanos llamáis eso de media naranja.

Hizo una pausa para aparecer tras ella, como si escuchara los sonidos que provenían del cuarto de baño.

—A partir de hoy quedará a tu cuidado. Tu vida estará enlazada a la suya, humana.

Mimi no entendía qué quería decir con ello. Pero el ángel desapareció antes de que pudiera preguntar nada. Su voz regresó al tiempo en que la puerta se abría.

Antes había entrado un hombre delgado, con los cabellos más largos que Rapunzel y sucio hasta llegar a apestar. Y, sin embargo, parecía haber salido un modelo de una revista. Se había cortado el cabello y pese a ese aire rebelde, le quedaba de maravilla. Tenía una cara apuesta y su fría mirada aumentaba su atractivo de algún modo.

Y esa toalla religada en sus caderas no ayudaba a calmar su lívido.

Lo primero que deseó contarle es que había estado un ángel y en el mismo instante, se le olvidó. No podía recordar su nombre. Ni cómo era. Quién decía ser o qué habían hablado. Solo recordaba el grato deseo de cuidar de ese hombre frente a ella.

—Oye. ¿Cómo hacen los humanos para aguantar este dolor entre las piernas?

Mimi no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al lugar indicado y entonces se le olvidó por completo lo que iba a decirle. Su mente se sobrecalentó y se llenó de sexo.

Aún así, no podía perder la chispa.

—Hijo, si eso te duele, espera a nacer mujer.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, enarcando una ceja.

—Las mujeres poséis otro tipo de sexo. No os ha de doler la excitación y estáis preparadas para la fecundación. Esa es la base de vuestra reproducción.

—Te dieron clases de anatomía pero no de experiencia, chico.

Él suspiró y dejó caer la toalla al suelo.

—No las necesito. Sé cómo copuláis.

Mimi aceptó el desafío sin poderlo remediar.

—¿Y no has visto que vale más el erotismo que ir a saco para una chica?

Él enarcó una ceja rubia.

—Hueles a deseo.

—Eso no quita que me guste el romanticismo. Soy una princesa fuera y dentro de la cama.

Se echó los cabellos hacia atrás, coqueta. Pero él continuó mirándola como si le hablara a la pared. Bufó y deseó no ansiarlo tanto, poder darse el lujo de ignorarlo y castigarle. Pero que la colgaran. ¿Quién podía estar frente a un hombre que parecía como un mármol, caliente, totalmente erecto para ella y que era como un adonis imperfecto?

Se acercó de puntillas hasta su altura y clavó la mirada en la suya. Alargó una mano para acariciar su cuello y cerrarse en la nuca, atrayéndolo contra ella.

En su vida había besado a un hombre tan torpe. Cuando se apartó, no pudo remediar la carcajada.

—Esto es increíble. ¿Es que nunca has besado?

—Claro que no —bufó—. Los ángeles somos vírgenes o nos convertimos en ángeles caídos. Lo soy, pero diferente. Claro que no sabré besar por experiencia, pero tengo los conocimientos.

—Muy oxidados, he de decir —replicó mordisqueándose los labios.

Como si lo hiciera para llevarle la contraria, la beso y esa esa vez, Mimi sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Al separarse, jadeó, sorprendida.

—Aprendo rápido.

—Puedo verlo, sí. Veamos qué más aprendes —ronroneó tirando de él hacia la cama.

Él la siguió con la pregunta en los labios. Una pregunta que quedó obsoleta en el mismo momento en que tomó su miembro entre sus dedos y dejó escapar el siseó más erótico que hubiera escuchado nunca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? De duro.

—Muchos años.

Mimi silbó.

—Dios, un humano normal sería incapaz.

—No soy un…

—Lo sé, eres un ángel y me encanta. ¿Te gusta esto?

Él le respondió con un gruñido de respuesta a la vez que su simiente se vaciaba contra su palma.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos, mirándole, mientras jadeaba, con la cabeza gacha, los ojos entornados y la boca entre abierta. Sus manos se cerraron a cada lado de la cama y por un momento, pareció no estar ahí frente a ella.

Mimi lo atribuyó al orgasmo, hasta que vio la lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Roja. Sangre.

—¿Qué…?

Él le tomó la mano que guiaba hacia ella, llevándose los dedos a los labios. Cuando la miró, su cuerpo entero se estremeció.

Lo sintió cubrirla con su cuerpo, pegar y encajar sus formas. Pese al pantalón podía notar la erección y el latir de su corazón como si fuera una bomba en su pecho.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Acabo de perder una parte importante de mí.

—Solo te has corrido en mi mano, corazón. La virginidad vendrá después.

—No se trata de virginidad. Se trata de deidad. Dios acaba de dejarme finalmente. Sin embargo, sigo teniendo mis poderes. Soy un ángel caído. Al cien por cien. Es complicado para los humanos.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sí, es complicado para un humano al que le estás clavando algo que desea contra su cadera y que preferiría tener en otro lugar. Tú sabes —bromeó acariciándole los cabellos—. Pero hay una cosa segura: yo te encontré y eres mío. Has estado en este castillo esperando a que yo apareciera. Bien. Aquí estoy. Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿qué has estado comiendo mientras?

Él dudó, como si estuviera repleto de información. Movió sus manos por su ropa hasta que, inútil en su búsqueda, rasgó su pijama recién comprado por el que más tarde le armaría una bronca.

—Me alimentaba de insectos. Mi última comida fue una despistada mantis. Lo siento por ella.

Mimi hizo una mueca de asco que le duró tan poco cuando él lamió un pezón, curioso, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya entiendo por qué a los machos humanos le gustan.

—Pues yo no —protestó en un gemido—. Pero me alegra que te gusten. Ahora, lo siento por esa mantis, pero tienes otra cosa de la que ocuparte con tu boca.

Si Mimi pensó que el ángel no iba a aprender rápidamente, se equivocó. Sus gestos, su besos, su boca, todo fue mejorando a medida que avanzaba terreno. Descubrió sabores y sensaciones que no esperaba experimentar y, cuando, agotada cayó contra la cama, sudada y con el cuerpo tembloroso, supo que desde luego, no iba a permitir que ese angelito se le escapara.

Aunque todo aquello hubiera sido una estratagema para salvarle.

Ella sería su salvadora.

Su princesa.

 _Años después…_

Una lágrima, cristalina y pura. Esa fue la que esa vez cayó por su mejilla.

Mimi se la apartó con dulzura y le sonrió, lamiéndola de su pulgar. Él no la miró. Continuaba con la vista clavada en el pequeño que descansaba sobre su vientre.

—¿Esto es ser padre?

—Esto es —asintió—. Felicidades.

Él la miró, con sus ojos brillando en agradecimiento. Un ser que siempre había visto la vida como algo increíble. Un ser que había aprendido con una velocidad increíble y que no envejecía. Un ser al que quería dejarle algo de ella cuando no estuviera.

—Ahora, has de moldearlo del mismo modo que te moldearon a ti. ¿Quieres que sea un ángel, humano o el diablo?

Él le sonrió al reto con boca torcida.

 **Fin**


End file.
